1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more particularly to a tool having a rotatable or adjustable driving head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical tools comprise a rotatable or adjustable driving head attached to a handle and rotatable relative to the handle, and a pawl device engaged between the handle and the driving head for adjustably locking the driving head to the handle at different or selected angular positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,145 to Inoue, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,302 to Chiang, disclose two of the typical tools each having a pawl movable and forcible to engage with and to lock the driving head to the handle with an actuator member. However, the actuator member should be rotated or moved relative to the handle or the driving head, before the driving head may be loosed or locked to the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,608 to Shieh discloses another typical tool also including a driving head rotatably secured to a handle with a shaft, and a gear is engaged onto the shaft and engaged with the driving head. A button is slidably engaged in the handle and selectively engaged with the gear to lock the driving head to the handle. However, the driving head may not be rotated relative to the handle unless the button is depressed into or relative to the handle.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tools.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a tool including a spring biasing device continuously engaged between the driving head and the handle for preventing the driving head from freely rotating relative to the handle.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a tool including a spring biasing device engaged between the driving head and the handle for allowing the driving head to be easily rotated relative to the handle without depressing any button.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a tool comprising a handle including a first end having a plurality of cavities formed therein and defined between bulges, a driving head including a first end rotatably secured to the first end of the handle, and including a second end, and including a middle portion having a groove formed therein, an actuator member rotatably received in the driving head, and rotatable relative to the driving head to a non-working position and at least one working position, and the actuator member including a depression and at least one recess formed therein, a first detent member selectively engageable with the depression and the recess of the actuator member, a second detent member selectively engageable with either of the cavities of the handle, and a spring engaged between the first and the detent members to bias the first and the second detent members to engage with the actuator member and the handle.
The depression of the actuator member includes a depth greater than that of the recess of the actuator member.
The first detent member includes a rod extended therefrom and located between the first and the second detent members. The bulges of the handle includes a height, a distance between the rod and the second detent member is shorter than the height of the bulges when the actuator member is rotated relative to the driving head at the non-working position, and is greater than the height of the bulges when the actuator member is rotated relative to the driving head at the working position.
The driving head includes a driving member rotatably received in the first end thereof, the actuator member has at least one tooth engaged with the driving member when the actuator member is rotated relative to the driving head at the working position.
An activating member may further be provided and attached to the actuator member for rotating the actuator member relative to the driving head.